The Ultimate Phase
The Ultimate Phase is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Andromeda and a total of fourteen other creators. It was "verified" by Andromeda. However, he later confessed to hacking it and later re-beat it legitimately. Sandstorm was the first to beat The Ultimate Phase legitimately. It currently sits at #80 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Gameplay The level starts off with Andromeda's part: a simple cube section that features a few timing-based jumps, and a few tricks. It then gets harder as it enters UserMatt's part: a double-speed ship sequence that features a lot of gravity portals with yellow jump orbs inside them, missing one means certain death. Around the end of that part, it goes to triple speed. Next comes Creepy Dash's part: a slow UFO reminiscent of UFOs from Windy Landscape. Then comes GuitarHeroStyles's part (pictured): a very hard triple-speed dual mix, with one cube becoming a ship and the other still as a cube. Viprin's part follows: an easier, but not much, double speed mini-UFO segment, involving two gravity portals that the player must go through in close sequence. After going through 3 of those, the player then enters a gravity portal and gets thrown into the next part: an extremely difficult triple-speed dual mini-cube segment, partly inspired from Supersonic. It uses mostly invisible blocks, so it can get pretty confusing. In that part, there is a bug at 35%. Then follows Tygrysek's part: an effect-style triple-speed dual wave. It changes sizes multiple times, and at the very end, loses the dual to become a single mini-wave. It then briefly goes back to normal size before going into 's part: a double-speed mini-ball, reverting to normal size, then slows down and enters a ship segment, which goes to a moderately tight segment, then becomes a wave that has a lot of gravity portals, then changes form for a final time, into a mini ship, which then goes through Zobros' part. It starts off with a ball with a few obstacles, then speeds up to triple-speed and becomes a cube which involves a few slopes with blue orbs that you must tap, then into an auto part. A few more slopes follow, a line of purple orbs and one yellow orb, which goes straight to Findexi's part: a double-speed UFO, with a few gravity portals and invisible spikes to confuse the player. It then becomes a slow mini cube with a few moderately difficult jumps, then goes into Crack's part: a slow mini ball, with two hard obstacles, then the balls pass into a ship portal, which is considerably hard, since it needs straight flying, then goes into Loogiah's part: a double-speed mini ship sequence which is similar to UserMatt's part, also making use of gravity portals and yellow orbs, but considerably harder because it needs straight flying and it also contains fakes. It slows down, then speeds up to normal speed for MaJackO's part: a mini ship sequence. It is considered one of the hardest parts because of the combination of straight flying and difficult memorization parts. It then goes to Cyclic's extreme part: a wave segment with tight spaces and multiple speed portals. It then becomes mini, goes through a few obstacles, then goes to ZenthicAlpha's part: A normal speed ship sequence that mostly encompasses straight flying. It then goes to the final part, which was made by Andromeda: a simple cube section involving a few jumps. It then goes through one final blue pad, which goes through a gravity portal, straight to the end. WARNING!!!: If you jump over the pad you will crash into saw-blades. Trivia * Interestingly, when Andromeda released his list of creators involved in the mega-collaboration, Etzer was among them. However, Etzer somehow never made his way into the final level. * Andromeda is currently updating the level in design. He's doing this to make way for a sequel. * It took Andromeda more than 7,000 attempts to verify this level. ** However, on August 19, 2015, Andromeda admitted to hacking this level. * MaJackO's part is considered the hardest. * Andromeda updated this level, making Zobros' and his last cube segment easier. *Until part, each part has a distinct color: **Andromeda - red (start and end) **UserMatt - blue **Creepy Dash - green **GuitarHeroStyles - yellow **Viprin - light blue ** - Still light blue **Tygrysek - Multicoloured flashes in red, blue, green, yellow ** - Light blue **Zobros - Grey/white **Findexi - Orange/Red **Crack - Pink **Loogiah - Continuously changing (red, blue, green, yellow, turquoise, orange) **MaJackO - Turquoise **Cyclic - Purple, then red **ZenthicAlpha - Purple/Blue *Loogiah's part has multiple color schemes which match the order of the color schemes from the beginning of the level. **The only exception is Tygrysek's color scheme, which is represented by the color orange. *There is an remake called TUP Infinity. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demons Category:Megacollabs Category:1.9 Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Top 100 Category:2.0 Levels